1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of display stands. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to an improved display stand for displaying and holding packages and/or sheets of sandpaper.
2. Related art
There exist a number of display stands for displaying abrasive sheets, discs, wheels, and the like. Most commonly, these goods are placed flat on a shelf in a stacked manner and slideably removed from the shelf. Another common method of displaying such goods is to dispose the goods within a packing material having a paper tab portion with an eyelet therein such that the goods hang on a peg board type stand.
Some of these goods, e.g., abrasive discs, are heavy and are relatively limited in number of units which can be horizontally displayed on a peg board type stand. Such goods can be stacked in large numbers on a shelf in a flat manner, this is not as preferred since the goods are not as easily viewed by the customer. Additionally, peg board type displays typically use a packaging to hold the goods, which adds further cost to the product.
Retail stores are extremely concerned about the methods of displaying goods in an efficient manner which is easily utilized by the consumer. Consequently, retail stores are continuously searching for better ways to display goods.
Traditionally, retail hardware and do-it-yourself stores throughout the country using stock shelving which has a rectangular metal 3" framework having sides and shelves which removably interlock. Horizontal support members of the framework are configured with an L-shaped 3/4" recess which extends longitudinally along the inside of the horizontal support members. 3/4" thick boards are cut to fit between the horizontal support members such that the ends of the boards rest in the L-shaped recess. The goods are then slid directly or are placed in containers which are then shelved.
With a growing need to utilize space and increase sales, there remains a need to invent new ways to shelve and display goods. In the field of abrasives, there likewise remains a need to provide novel floor display stands.